tercia de corazones
by MiniSaya96
Summary: Marinette se le declara a Adrien y en el calor del momento no se cuidaron, ¿podrán superar las pruebas que sus amigos y Hawkmoth les pongan? ADVERTENCIA: lemon Adrienette y ChloeNath
1. chapter 1

Una tarde, en casa de Adrien, había reunión de estudio, hasta que se fueron yendo de uno por uno, primero Nino, después Alya, hasta que Marinette se quedó sola con el rubio, eso la hacia estar de nervios.

-no tengo más ideas- dijo Adrien dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-tampoco yo, estudiar para el examen es agotador- dijo Marinette echando su cabeza hacia atrás en la silla.

Adrien se puso de pie, queriendo entrar en confianza -¿quieres algo de comer... iré por algo a la cocina- dijo el rubio.

-Traje unas popcakes y las llevaron a la cocina, las traje para todos, pero a nadie le dio hambre- dijo Marinette levantando la cabeza para verlo.

-¿en serio? Genial

Iré por ellos si quieres- dijo el rubio contento -¿Café o chocolate?- preguntó Mientras se iba a la puerta.

-chocolate- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo- dijo Adrien saliendo.

-¿se habrán ido todos?- pensó Plagga al no oir a nadie desde un cajón

-ve a explorar si quieres Tikki, no creo que suceda nada- dijo la peli azul.

-esta bien Marinette, volveré en hora y media- dijo Tikki alejándose mientras Plagga había oído todo.

-jejeje buuu- dijo Plagga volando hacia Tikki y detras de ella.

-¡que rayos Plagga! ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Tikki.

-estoy con mi portador tikki ¿que más podría hacer?- dijo Plagga Viendo de lejos a marinette -¿es la nueva ladybug he?- preguntó el pequeño Kwami negro.

-Si, ¿y tu portador?- preguntó Tikki alejandose de ahí con el.

-está aquí

Al parecer fue a la cocina

Iré a ver si encuentro queso- dijo Plagga.

-es Adrien?- preguntó la pequeña motita roja.

-si, El... entonces se la pasa coqueteando con ladybug sin saber que la tiene a su lado jajjaa- dijo Plagga riéndose.

Ellos se alejaron y Adrien volvió a su habitación donde ella estaba mas que nerviosa.

-aquí está los popcakes que trajiste y el chocolate- dijo el rubio dandole la taza roja con puntos negros y el usa una taza negra con detalles en verde.

-te gustan los gatos?- pregunto Marinette.

-algo así jeje venia con la taza roja, fueron un regalo, taza de Lady Bug con una de chat noir- dijo Adrien sonrojandose.

-Alya- dijo Marinette, pues sabia que la única capaz. De ese regalo era su amiga.

-adivinaste jejee- dijo Adrien probando un popcake -waoo ¡están deliciosos!- añadió.

-los hizo mamá, yo intente hacer unos anoche y se me quemaron- dijo Marinette.

-tranquila pronto los harás

Y espero poder probarlos- dijo Adrien -Yo no puedo comer mucho de esto debido al régimen alimenticio que debo seguir, y me privó de estas delicias- añadió.

-pu...pues debe... Ser- dijo ella encogiendose de hombros sonrojada.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Adrien acercandose -estas roja ¿No tienes fiebre?- preguntó.

-n...no descuida-dijo ella mientras su cercanía la hacia sonrojarse mas.

-¿segura?- preguntó el rubio acercándose más y uniendo sus frentes -no pareces arder- añadió.

Ella estaba acorralada, sabia que estaba a punto de mandar su cordura por la borda, pero aún así no podía huir a esa cercanía -es ahora o nunca- pensó Marinette antes de robarle un beso.

Adrien se sorprendió por el beso pero a los segundos empezó a corresponder al beso de imprevisto por parte de la peli azul -ma... marinette- dijo el rubio viéndola a los ojos.

-lo... Lo siento, no pude... Contenerme- dijo la peli azul sonrojarse hasta las orejas a lo que Adrien levantó su mirada y la besó de nuevo, ella subió sus manos x su pecho hasta su rostro, acariciandolo suavemente, el tomo de la cintura a la peli azul y la cargo con delicadeza, ella se dejo guiar y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaba recostada en la cama y el junto a ella acariciandola.

-Marinette, por qué nunca noté lo bella que eres- dijo besando su cuello.

-Adrien yo... Yo...- dijo Marinette con muy poca cordura.

-¿si... cariño?- preguntó el rubio, ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en otras palabras: Cordura a la basura.

-te amo- dijo la peli azul y esa fue la ultima flecha que su cordura logro disparar antes de ser mandada al carajo.

-y yo a ti marinette- dijo Adrien que empezó a besarla como si ella se fuera a ir.

Ella intentaba safarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser acorralada en la cabecera de su cama con el rubio sujetandola por las muñecas sin dejar de besarla.

-¿quieres que me detenga?- susurró Adrien a su oido

-Adrien- susurró la peli azul roja hasta las orejas.

-no me has respondido- dijo el rubio besando su cuello dejando una marca -¿me detengo?- preguntó.

Ella no logró articular palabra, su debilidad por el chico era tanta que lo único que podría hacer es rendirse ante sus mimos, el la sigue besando y acariciando hasta llegar a sus muslos, Ella saco fuerzas de donde pudo para liberarse, pero fue tanta que intercambiaron posiciones, el recostado con ella encima y entre sus piernas, acariciando su pecho por dentro de la palyera.

-Marinette Te estás portando mal- dijo Adrien con tono juguetón.

-y hay que ver quien lo dice, el que se abalanzó sobre mi cuando le dije que lo amo- dijo Marinette.

-es que ... Tus palabras fueron tan sinceras que... no me pude resistir- dijo Adrien medio levantandose y besando su cuello

Ella entrecerro sus ojos ante ese gesto mientras disfrutaba de cada caricia que el le proporcionaba. El, a su vez empezó quitando la chaqueta de la peli azul y besando sus hombros -Que dulce aroma tienes- dijo el rubio.

Ella a su vez intentó quitarle la camisa al rubio que degustaba su piel como si fuera un helado.

-Marinette- dijo Adrien metiendo su mano bajo la blusa de ella

-Adrien- dijo ella mientras se colocaba a horcadillas sobre el.

-Marinette- susurró empezando a levantar su blusa -que piel tan suave tienes- añadió.

-pu... Puedo decir lo mismo- dijo ella levantandole la playera negra.

Adrien se percató de eso y le Ayudo a quitarla -ahora la tuya- susurró quitandosela.

Ella se acercó a su oído y recitó la contestación a su poema

- _tu cabello es dorado como el sol_

 _Tus ojos verdes de buena suerte_ _Te veo y me pregunto_ _¿Cuales son tus deseos íntimos y tus sueños?_ _Si tu novia yo seré_ _Y nuestro amor sera real_ _Juntos toda la eternidad_ _Mi corazón es tuyo_ \- susurró ella.

El abrió los ojos ampliamente pues era exactamente lo que decia la tarjeta que no estaba firmada.

-el... el poema, ¿tú lo respondiste?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo feliz y enternecido.

-Alya tiene la culpa de que no estuviera firmado, comenzó a hablar sobre su blog, y luego... Lo olvide- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jejej no me sorprende- dijo Adrien que de repente vio los atributos de marinette y se sonrojó -waoo- añadió sorprendido.

-que se te hace asombroso?- pregunto Marinette sonrojada.

-lo perfecta que eres...- dijo el rubio viéndola a los

Ojos.

-t...te amo Adrien, desde el momento del paraguas- dijo la peliazul.

creí que en ese momento me odiabas... por parecerme a chloe... yo solo trataba de quitar la goma de mascar- dijo Adrien acariciando su espalda.

-si, pero después de que me dejaste el paraguas y te fuiste, me temblaron las piernas y comense a tartamudear como loca, tarde en darme cuenta porque- dijo Marinette estremeciendose por las caricias del rubio.

-estás temblando...¿acaso te gusta?- dijo el besando su cuello -siempre me evitabas creía que aún te caía mal, Que buenos saber que es lo contrario- susurró.

-cuando la pelicula de Nino, Alya me insito a suplir a Chloe y estaba nerviosa, hasta que tu me tranquilizaste- dijo Marinette.

-te amo marinette- dijo Adrien mientras Marinette sintió algo bajo ella.

-A...drien q es esto sobre lo q estoy sentada?- preguntó sonrojandose.

-¿en... enserio quieres saber?- dijo Adrien Sonrojado.

-¿para que pregunte?- dijo Marinette sonrojandose mas.

-ven aquí- dijo Adrien besando sus atributos -¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?- preguntó

Una respuesta por parte de ella estaría de más, solo bastaba con como se estremeció ante el acto del rubio para que obtuviese su respuesta.

Adrien empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Marinette lo que la hizo sonrojarse más -A...drien- dijo ella cuando su voz empezó a sonar debil.

-¿me detengo amor?- preguntó Adrien con un tono sensual.

-no, no te detengas- dijo ella rindiendose a el, a sus caricias -mi corazón es tuyo, mi primer beso es tuyo, Y... Mi primera vez también lo será- susurro ella.

Adrien le empieza a quitar el pantalón -te vez hermosa- dijo el rubio maravillado observandola.

Tras quitarle el pantalón a ella, el también se despojó de sus jeans quedando a la par que ella, con unos boxer negros con el elástico verde.

-jejeje ¿te gusta lo que vez marinette?- preguntó el rubio

-eres perfecto- dijo ella sonrojada.

-no como tú- dijo Adrien volteandola para dejarla boca abajo -y eres sensible aquí- añadió besando su espalda estando ella boca abajo.

-ah- gimio la peli azul mientras sus brazos y piernas cedían al contacto de los cálidos besos de el.

-Marinette quiero hacerte mía- dijo Adrien Besando su espalda baja.

-hazlo- dijo dando la vuelta para besarlo de nuevo.

Adrien se baja la ropa interior y se la quita a ella -¿lista cariño?-pregunto el rubio

Ella asintió y se aferró a el pues, a pesar de saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba ligeramente asustada.

-si te duele y quieres que me detenga avísame- dijo Adrien empezando a entrar en ella, Ella volvió a asentir y aferrandose a el, sintió ese primer contacto, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo pues sabia que el arañar su espalda seria perjudicial para ambos.

-adelante, si quieres puedes arañarme, no tendré problemas

Sería lo justo- dijo Adrien penetrandola un poco más.

Trató de reprimir un gemido y este salio como un jadeo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos -ah, A...drien- volvió a gemir la peli azul clavandole las uñas en su espalda.

Adrien sintió las uñas pero más que dolor lo excitó -marinette- dijo el rubio acelerando un poco.

-soy tuya Adrien- susurró ella.

-y yo tuyo- dijo Adrien acelerando -mi marinette- añadió.

-mi Adrien- dijo ella entre gemidos.

-Marinette, ya... ya no resisto- dijo el rubio acelerando mas y mas.

Ella estaba extasiada x el contacto entre ambos pero tuvo un destello de cordura, lo cual hizo que lo acercara a ella para besarlo mientras con la. Otra la entrelazaba con una de sus manos hasta terminar con el nombre del otro entre sus labios,

-Marinette-/-Adrien-

Ambos terminaron dejándose caer en la cama exhaustos mientras la abrazaba -mi marinette- susurró el rubio

-mi Adrien- susurró ella recostada en su pecho y con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro somnoliento.

-Marinette, oye cariño dime has pensado... ya después de esto

Sabes que te convertiré en mi esposa cierto?- preguntó el mientras acariciaba la espalda de Marinette.

desde el otro lado de la puerta Plagga junto a Tikki estaba escuchando -creo que le propuso matrimonio- dijo pegado a la puerta.

-yo he pensado eso desde aquel día en q apareció esa chica climática, puedes preguntarle a Alya- dijo Marinette.

-¿enserio?- preguntó Adrien uniendo sus frentes -¿pues ahora podrías serlo?- dijo acariciando su vientre.

Y se dio cuenta que no habían usado protección y estaba en sus días fértiles.

-ay no, Adrien- Dijo ella ligeramente asustada.

-¿qué pasa marinette?- dijo Adrien exaltandose un poco.

-¿usaste protección?- preguntó ella asustada.

Del otro lado de la puerta Tikki escuchó la pregunta de Marinette-¿que significa eso Plagga?- pregunto Tikki algo molesta.

-pues creo que...- dijo Plagga tratando de buscar un modo de decirlo

no... no la use, olvide colocarla- dijo Adrien.

-dice que no la uso- dijo Plagga.

-ay no, esto es malo, muy malo, super malo- dijo Marinette.

-hey cariño tranquila- dijo Adrien abrazandola.

-Plagga, ¿que significa lo que dijeron?- preguntó Tikki mas molesta.

-que... tal vez tengan un... bebé- dijo Plagga dudando en decirlo.

-no, no la usaste y... Estoy en mis días de fertilidad- dijo ella asustada.

-hey amor, cálmate, no te alteres- dijo Adrien uniendo sus frentes -sea cual sea el caso Me haré responsable- añadió.

-sabía que debiamos volver antes- dijo Tikki entrando en la habitación siendo perseguida por Plagga

-tal vez tu si pero... ¿Q dirá tu padre?- dijo ella.

-lo aceptará, Ya veras y más le vale si no Nos perderá a los 3- dijo el rubio abrazandola.

-Tikki espera- dijo Plagga hablando bajo.

-por dios Tikki- dijo antes de cubrirse por completo cuando la pequeña motita roja se acerco volando enojada y Plagga tras ella intentando detenerla.

-espera ... ¿esa es... un kwami?-dijo Adrien viendo a Marinette.

-Tikki espera ... ya olvídalo ya te vio- dijo Plagga persiguiendola.


	2. conflicto existencial

-no le has enseñado modales a tu portador- dijo Tikki.

-dices eso desde Egipto ¿recuerdas? Pero no es momento de pelear por eso- dijo Plagga.

-¿Egipto?- preguntó Adrien confundido

-además ¿recuerdas a la amazona que violó a mi portador?- dijo Plagga.

-te recuerdo que el que se dejó domesticar fue el- dijo Tikki.

-alto alto Deténganse ¿qué pasó aquí?- dijo Adrien frenandolos -¿quien eres tú?- le preguntó. A Tikki.

-ellos tienen mas años de los que puedes imaginar- dijo la peli azul resignada bajo las cobijas.

-no lo dudo, créeme que no, Pero parece que hicimos algo malo- dijo Adrien.

Tikki lo miró con recelo hasta que Plagga intervino volando hasta el bulto cubierto por las sabanas -Perdóname por tener que descubrirte, pero si no lo hago no lo entenderá- dijo Plagga a Marinette.

-esta bien, hazlo, creo que decepcione a mi pequeña amiga- respondió ella bajo las sabanas.

-creo que voy entendiendo todo Eres Lady Bug- dijo Adrien.

-si, y por lo visto, tu eres Chat Noir- dijo Marinette aun sin destaparse.

-tranquila Marinette, no me he enojado contigo- dijo Tikki.

-jejeje vaya manera de enterarse- dijo Adrien.

-por lo visto siempre nos toca ser los kwamis Cupido- dijo Plagga.

-sin querer y ahora... estamos juntos- dijo Adrien viendo a Marinette y eso recordó a tikki por qué estaba molesta.

-no debiste decir eso- dijo Plagga.

-Tikki yo... No tengo justificación- dijo Marinette.

-tu lo hiciste por amor, eso esta claro, pero el problema es...- dijo Tikki.

-mis papás, no quiero saber que harán- dijo Marinette.

-tranquila Te vienes a vivir aquí conmigo o conseguimos un departamento- dijo Adrien feliz.

-aún tienes tiempo, tienes pastillas de emergencia en tu mochila, vi cuando Alya las echó- dijo Tikki.

-las tomarás?- preguntó Adrien viendola a los ojos.

-lo siento pero esto lo hago por ti adrien- dijo Plagga metiéndose a la mochila para salir volando con las pastillas.

-Plagga eres un...- dijo Tikki saliendo tras el.

Ella solo quedó recostada en la cama, mirando al techo -lo arruine- dijo Marinette.

El no podía dejar de verla con ternura, estaba ahí, recostada, enredada en la sabana sin más, con el pelo suelto y ligeramente alborotado y con una cara triste por creer haberlo arruinado.

-¿arruinar que? Nada se arruinó, todo cambio es para bien Marinette Y este será un cambio radical para los 2 pero muy bueno- dijo Adrien.

-tu padre, mis padres, toda la escuela, tu futuro, mi futuro, que pasara con eso?- pregunto la peli azul.

-mi padre, no le queda de otra que aceptar, Tus padres, los conocí el día que jugué en tu casa y se ve que son comprensivos, de hecho me preocupa que tu papá quiera matarme pero entenderá , lo que piensen los de la escuela no importa Estoy seguro que Alya y Nino nos ayudarán y... nuestro futuro ahora será juntos , eso te preocupa?- dijo Adrien mirándola a los ojos.

Marinette lo abrazó cuando Tikki volvió jalando a Plagga de su cola -no pude hacer nada- dijo Tikki.

-y Chloe, cuando se entere querrá manipular a su padre para que no podamos casarnos- dijo Marinette.

-eso es incluso mas fácil que todo lo demás- dijo Plagga.

-ella escuchará a Lady bug, por sobre todos los demás- dijo Tikki

-en eso apoyo a Tikki Jejee además espera a ver la cara de Chloe jajaja- dijo Adrien.

-cual? La que pondrá cuando se eentere de la boda? O la que pondrá cuando se entere de mi embarazo?- Dijo Marinette con cierto sarcasmo.

-jejeje Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- dijo el rubio.

-bueno, no es que ya lo estuvieras, su semilla vive 3 días, mientras la tuya un solo día- dijo Tikki.

-pues... soy un gato negro

Y ya tuve demaciada mala suerte

Yam ves esta vez salga la buena- dijo Adrien guiñándole el ojo.

-no estas ayudando Adrien- dijo Plagga.

-oye trato de que lo se preocupe Es algo no?- dijo Adrien Abrazando a Marinette -oye sea cual sea el resultado Quiero que seas mi novia si?- añadió

-claro Adrien, aunque, creo que Plagga tiene algo que decir- dijo Marinette.

-adelante, ¿qué pasa Plagga? escúpelo- dijo el rubio.

-emm ¿que debería decir?- dijo Plagga.

-no te hagas, lo que le has estado ocultando a Adrien desde hace meses, lo que hizo Lady bug para romper el hechizo de Cupido negro- dijo Tikki

-el digo que nada interesante pasó- dijo Adrien.

-si jajaja solo te... te beso- dijo Plagga.

-recordé lo que dijo rosita y tomé un poco de ventaja- dijo Marinette risueña.

-entonces ya nos habíamos besado... y no lo recuerdo- dijo Adrien -Plagga sin cambembert una semana- añadió

-nooooo- dijo Plagga dejándose caer al piso.

-a puras galletas por no saber guiar a su portador- dijo Tikki.

-no no no- dijo Plagga hecho bolita en el piso.

-eres malo Plagga- dijo Adrien.

-ya, pobrecito- dijo ella tomando al pequeño Kwami entre sus manos.

-son malos conmigo señorita Marinette- dijo Plagga poniendo carita de gato triste.

-pues... La molestia de Tikki fue xq no lograron detenernos a tiempo, y la de Adrien porque no le dijiste lo q hice. Para liberarlo de Cupido negro, pero yo no me arrepiento de esto y del beso, me arrepiento de haberme arrepentido- dijo la peli azul a lo que Adrien la abrazó -y de haberlo rechazado cada vez- añadió sonrojada.

-descuida me imagino que creías que no era enserio- dijo Adrien.

-Adrien- hablo Nathaly del otro lado de la puerta -¿como va la sesión de estudio?- preguntó.

Esa voz les helo la sangre a ambos por lo que se vistieron como de rayo y Adrien abrió la puerta revelando un montón de libros en la mesa y unos popcakes con dos tasas de chocolate sobre la mesa

-hola Nathaly bien bien jejee ¿quieres asar digo pasar?- preguntó Adrien.

-bien todo parece estar en orden- dijo Nathaly.

-si, esto... Oye, lo de Coti no lo sabia, siempre creí que había sido Dupont- dijo Marinette distrayendose con un libro.

-bien... me iré entonces- dijo Nathaly avanzando a la puerta y se detiene -solo busquen la manera de quitarse las marca de los cuellos.

Adrien tienes sesión de fotos mañana y no creo que ella le moleste ¿o si?- dijo Nathaly yéndose ante eso Adrien palideció pues no logró engañarla, Ella se fue y ambos se vieron pálidos como hojas de papel.

-bien creo que ella se dio cuenta ... Por lo visto está de nuestro lado- dijo Adrien.

-creo que haré un diseño para ella- dijo Marinette.

-eso le encantará- dijo Adrien sentandose a su lado.

-¿y como le pondrán al bebé- dijo Plagga.

-Plagga- dijeron Marinette y Tikki al unísono.

-Emma si es mujer o Hugo si es hombre me parece bien- dijo Adrien siguiéndole el juego.

-ahora recuerdo porqué casi mataron tu portador, el padre de mi portadora los escucho diciendo casi lo mismo de no ser porque mi portadora se interpuso y opto por el matrimonio- Dijo Tikki.

-si jajjaa pero ve el lado bueno

Su hija fue una gran portadora también- dijo Plagga -Recuerda qué chat noir y ladybug están destinados a estar juntos- añadió

-y el gran guardián lo supo desde que nos eligió- dijo ella.


	3. Antibug y Demoilustrador

Dos semanas despues, Marinette estaba en su cuarto con Tikki checando una prueba de embarazo

-enserio con esto puedes saber si estas embarazada?- preguntó Tikki

-si, pero... Salio ilegible- dijo Marinette observandola.

Ella salio con Adrien en la tarde a recoger los resultados de laboratorio, le dieron el sobre a Marinette y muy nerviosa lo abrió y leyó -es... Positiva, estoy embarazada- dijo Marinette inexpresiva, a lo que Adrien se puso muy feliz y le dio besos por toda la cara -me haces el chico mas feliz de la tierra- dijo Adrien.

-pero Adrien...- dijo Marinette.

-¿no lo ves princesa? Este es el fruto de nuestro amor, el amor que indirectamente sentimos por mucho tiempo y que gracias al beso que me robaste se completó y ahora rinde frutos- dijo Adrien abrazandola delicadamente.

Días después en la escuela, la maestra estaba hablando de un libro de Charles Bodeleire cuando Adrien interrumpió la clase, antes de que terminara la clase.

-Adrien que pasa? Alguna razón para tu intervención en la clase?- pregunto la maestra.

-jejeje pues...- dijo Adrien que Estaba pensando en una escuda pues se había quedado dormido y reaccionó en de golpe cuando De su ropa sacó una pequeña caja lo que Alya empezó a conspirar dentro de su cabeza, cómo es su costumbre.

-pues tengo una noticia que hacer Y espero que todos TODOS entiendan- dijo Adrien haciendo énfasis para cierta rubia -pues tengo intenciones muy serias Pasa amor- añadio sin decir nombre para mantener el suspenso.

De todos los que estaban ahí Alya, Chloe, Nataniel, y Kim abrieron los ojos ampliamente cuando Marinette bajo junto a Adrien

-se que eta pregunta se hace antes del embarazo pero ... te casarías conmigo?- dijo Adrien mientras todos ponían cara de "what the fuck".

-QUEEEEEE?- gritaron Nataniel, Alya, y Chloe al unísono.

-te habías tardado bro... espera ... embarazo!!!!!- dijo Nino atacado.

-asi es Hay un agreste en el vientre de Marinette- dijo Adrien.

-claro Adrien, me caso contigo- dijo Marinette mas relajada con el de lo que todos estaban acostumbrados.

-¡MALDITO RUBIO!!!!- Gritó Nataniel enfurecido.

Tanto Chloe como Nataniel sintieron el corazón partiéndose mientras Kim pensó -gracias Adrien-.

-¡Maldita Marinette!!!!!! Sabias que Adrien estaba loco por mi!!!- gritó Chloe.

-felicidades chicos- dijo Kim sonriendo sinceramente.

-Chloe no te permito hablarle así, Y yo jamás te vi de otra manera Solo como una amiga nada más- dijo Adrien.

-eso no es jugar limpio Agreste- dijo Nataniel enojado.

-¿jugar limpio? Esto no es una competencia Nataniel, hablamos de una mujer una perfecta mujer- dijo Adrien viendo a Marinette.

-no te sulfures Nataniel, el mundo es para opuestos, ahí tienes a Iván y Milen, Marinette y Adrien son un par que se complementa, y creo que Alya y Nino saben eso muy bien ¿no crees?- dijo Kim.

-quítame las manos de encima, No quiero los concejos de un enamorado fallido ¿Recuerdas cómo chloe te rechazo?- respondió el peli rojo furioso.

-y ahora la rechazada es ella, eso es justicia- dijo Kim.

-me das asco- dijo Nataniel yendose furico.

-no creo que lo haya tomado muy bien- dijo Adrien sarcástico.

-y Lady bug decía que la falsa Volpina era una zorra, tu eres peor Marinette- dijo Chloe yéndose enfurecida para sentir un ardor en su mejilla pues marinette le aproximó una bofetada muy fuerte.

-debo hablar con Nataniel- dijo Marinette -descuida, no pasará nada- añadió siguiendolo.

-yo estoy con ustedes- dijo Kim.

-y nosotros- dijo Iván abrazando a Milen.

-se ven adorables- dijo Rosita.

-son... compatibles- dijo Max.

-tengo un mal presentimiento Nino- dijo Adrien preocupado

-tranquilo bro Confía en ella- dijo Nino.

-es cierto Adrien, se que intentará calmarlo- dijo Alya.

-vaya vaya 2 corazones rotos en un día, un par de presas fáciles para mis akumas- dijo Howkmorth creando los akumas -vayan mis pequeños akumas y llenen de dolor y devastación la cuidad y tráiganme los miraculus de ladybug chat noir- añadió.

-Nataniel espera, se lo que estas pensando y no fue como crees- dijo Marinette.

-¿no te revolcaste con ese idiota?- gritó Nataniel.

-yo... Me entregué a el, siempre estuve enamorada de el Nataniel, yo... Solo te veía como a un amigo, incluso cuando te transformaste en Demoilustrador- dijo Marinette

-maldigo este amor que te tengo No puedo tolerar esto Te odio marinette Y tuviera la oportunidad mataría a agreste- dijo Nataniel lleno de ira mientras un akuma se implantaba en su lápiz.

-hola Demoilustrador Quieres vengarte del que te arrebato al amor de tu vida ? Te doy el poder pero a cambio Me traerás los miraculus de ladybug y chat noir- dijo Howkmorth.

-acepto- dijo Nataniel transformándose de nuevo.

-noooooo- dijo Marinette sin poder evitar lo que pasaba.

-creo que hay problemas- dijo Alya Tomando su collar con forma de j.

-Marinette- dijo Adrien corriendo a donde fue el grito.

-¡maldita marinette y maldita lady bug!!! Ella me dijo que no interviniera, ella sabia lo que esa malnacida había hecho y no me lo dijo- dijo fúrica mientras el akuma se posaba en sus aretes.

-hola Antibug ¿Deseas acabar con la persona que te robó a tu amado y el amor que tanto trabajo te costó formar? Puedo darte el poder a cambio de los miraculus de ladybug y chat noir- dijo Howkmorth

-acepto- dijo Chloe mientras el akuma le devolvía sus poderes.

-no- dijo Adrien llegando al lugar y viendo a Demoilustrador con Marinette.

-¿Agreste vienés por lo que es mío? Ella es mía y jamás te la daré- dijo Demoilustrador atacandolo y el esquiva tratando de no levantar sospechas.

-volpina aparece- pensó Adrien.

-Nino tu graba, yo... Debo ir al baño- dijo Alya yéndose corriendo.

-o...k vaya momento Alya!!!- dijo Niño sacando su celular y comenzando a grabar.

En ese momento Marinette se safo de el Y se puso entre el Y Adrien -no quiero lastimarte pero, yo llevo amandolo hace tiempo, ¡y no me arrepiento de lo que hice!- dijo ella mientras aparecía la Heroína de las ilusiones.

-valla, Lady bug tenía razón, el morado no te sienta nada bien- dijo Volpina.

-aléjate de aquí- dijo Demoilustrador tratando de atacar mientras Adrien carga a marinette y se van.

-no, no te dejaré atacar a una pareja que esta de encargo- dijo Volpina peleando con el.

Ya a salvo, Adrien bajo a Marinette delicadamente -quédate aquí... iré a ayudar a volpina, no te metas en la pelea amor por favor- dijo Adrien.

-te recuerdo que la que puede purificar los akumas soy yo, y... Ademas, debo asegurarme de que Chloe no haga nada- dijo Marinette cuando una voz interrumpió el momento.

-¿que ibas a hacer Marinette? Exponerme como te acostabas con MI Adrien?- dijo Antibug.

-chloe, espera por favor- dijo Adrien poniéndose en medio -no lo hagas por favor, tiene a mi hijo en su vientre- suplicó.

-y ese es precisamente mi objetivo- dijo Antibug lanzando su yo yo.

-noooo- dijo el rubio interponiendose y recibiendo el impacto.

-¡Adrien!- grito Marinette cuando Demoilustrador apareció y volpina uso su ilusión para ayudarlos a escapar.

Ya en un lugar seguro Volpina bajo a Adrien para q pudiera incorporarse -apenas escapamos- dijo Volpina jadeando.

-auch mi cabeza- dijo Adrien que recién despertaba.

-gracias Volpina- dijo Marinette mientras el rubio terminaba de reaccionar.

-gracias, pondré a salvo a marinette- dijo el rubio cargando a Marinette y yéndose de ahí.

-tengo que transformarme, te dejare en casa allí estarás a salvo- dijo Adrien.

-ni lo sueñes, no voy a dejarte solo con esto ¡Tikki motas!- dijo Marinette para transformarse y cuando terminó el brillo el rubio tenía cargada a ladybug -¿por qué eres tan terca Amor?- dijo Adrien.

-terca y así me amas- dijo Marinette.

Al cabo de unos minutos ahí estaban los dos, Demoilustrador y Antibug debastandolo todo a su paso.

-creí que habría solo un akuma, pero por lo visto Hawkmoth fue generoso- dijo Lady bug.

-hay que tener cuidado, Volpina prioridad máxima evitar que lastimen a ladybug- dijo chat noir.

-no quieras volverme una inútil- dijo Lady bug.

-concuerdo con ella- dijo Antibug.

-crei que entenderias cuando hablamos- dijo Lady bug.

-tu lo sabias todo, y no dijiste nada- dijo Antibug.

-espera Por favor podemos hablarlo No hay que pelear Solo escucha- dijo chat noir.

-miren quien quiere hablar, el que hizo que surgiera Copigato- dijo Demoilustrador.

-eso Fue culpa mía pero ahora es tema aparte, por favor lleguemos a un acuerdo- dijo chat noir.

-Marinette es mía, ese malnacido de Agreste se aprovechó de su inocencia- dijo Demoilustrador.

-ella inocente? No me hagas reír, ella me arrebató lo que yo costrui- dijo Antibug.

-tal ves esa sea la respuesta- pensó chat noir

-¿Entonces agreste es un aprovechado por abusar de la inocente marinette?- preguntó chat noir no muy convencido.

-Chloe recuerdas a Cupido negro? Ese día Adrien escribió un poema en el cual describía una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, de ser como tu dices su poema habría sido sobre ti, yo sabia el secreto de ambos, pero cuando me contó lo que pasó, escuche también la versión de el Y la conclusión es que lo que paso fue porque los dos quisieron- dijo lady bug.

-agreste es un idiota y lo asesinaré cuando lo vea- dijo Demoilustrador.

-no lo harás, no voy a dejarte que lo hagas- dijo Lady bug

-espera- dijo chat noir deteniendola

-¿quien se aprovechó de quien?- pregunto Volpina

-¡agreste de marinette!!!!- grito Demoilustrador.

-¡no!!!! !Marinette se le ofreció!!!!!- dijo Antibug.

-cállate zorra Agreste es el villano aquí!!!- dijo Demoilustrador.

-howkmorth no planea sus estrategias- dijo Lady bug.

-a eso me refería- dijo chat noir

De repente antibug y Demoilustrador comenzaron a pelear entre y, ella usaba su Yoyo y el le lanzaba objetos que dibuja en su tableta -cállate zorra agreste pagará- dijo Demoilustrador.

-ay ya casense, par de ardidos, si tanto les duele venguense del mismo modo- dijo Volpina recargada en una pared con cierto deje de aburrimiento.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Demoilustrador mientras ambos se detienen

-volpina- susurró chat noir mirándola.

-si tanto te dolió que Agreste te cambiara por ella, cambialo a el por el lindo peli rojo que tienes a tu izquierda- dijo Volpina a lo que Lady bug abrió sus ojos ampliamente ante su respuesta.

-¿y sugieres que yo haga lo mismo por la rubia que tengo al lado?- preguntó Demoilustrador.

-si, les dará envidia de seguro- dijo chat noir no muy convencido pero apoyando a volpina.

-que otra opción tienen que no destruya París?- dijo volpina.

-¿lo intentamos? Podríamos hacerlos recapacitar además... pensándolo bien no quiero cargar un muerto en mi conciencia- dijo Demoilustrador viendo a Antibug.

-ni que estuviera loca, si quisiera hacer eso habria buscado a Cupido negro- dijo Antibug.

-¿podrías vivir con la muerte de un bebé sobre tus hombros?- preguntó Demoilustrador.

En ese instante un yo yo le arrebató el lápiz a Demoilustrador -¡no!!!- gritó Demoilustrador y Chat se lanza a antibug para sujetarla

-la tengo quítenle los aretes no aguantare mucho- dijo chat noir sujetandola con sus brazos.

Lady Bug se acercó y le quitó los aretes -Chat noir ahora- dijo Lady Bug aventando el lápiz y los aretes

-¡CATACLISMO!!!!- dijo chat destruyendo ambos objetos.

-no mas maldades para ambos akumas- dijo Lady Bug capturando ambos akumas

-ganamos- dijeron los 3 chocando sus puños

-bien todo salió perfecto equipo- dijo Volpina

-auch... ¿que me paso?- preguntó Nataniel recién despertando

-creo que ustedes 2 han tenido la cabeza hirviendo, se han puesto a pensar en si mismos que no pensaron en ellos- dijo Lady Bug

-yo... he amado a marinette desde hace mucho... verla con otro y embarazada... me duele sentí una punzada un momento de ira mortal- dijo Nataniel.

-¿y tu Chloe? Puedes abrirte también- dijo Lady Bug.

-yo... Siempre he querido a Adrien, lo ayude a salir de su encierro, crei que el vería en lo que hice por el todo lo que siento por el, pero ver que le pidió matrimonio a esa sin chiste de Marinette y que la embarazo pues... Vi como todo lo que había logrado se derrumbaba- dijo Chloe

-sus historias tienen más parecido de lo que creen, (toma la mano de chloe y la de nathaniel y las entrelaza ) ambas historias empiezan bien y avanzan tristes pero juntas podrían tener un buen final- dijo chat noir tomandola mano de Chloe, la de Nataniel y entrelazándolas.

Lady Bug se tocó el vientre y Nataniel la observó -¿tu también Lady Bug?- dijo Nataniel a lo que Chat noir abre los ojos como platos.

-nooo ¿o si?- dijo Volpina dudando.

-con la diferencia de que chat y yo tenemos 1 mes de casados- dijo Lady Bug, a lo que Chat noir La ve con ojos de gatito muy muy feliz y Volpina gritaba como toda una fangirl en el momento favorito o esperado.

-pues... Creo que tienen razón, volveremos...- Dijo Nataniel.

-y... Nos... Disculparemos- dijo Chloe.

-me parece bien, muy bien- dijo chat noir ayudandoles a levantarse -vayan- añadió.

-ustedes 2 tienen mucho que explicar- dijo Volpina con su mirada inspectora.

-pues...- dijo chat noir cuando empieza a sonar su miraculous

-chat tu miraculous, debemos irnos- dijo Lady bug.

-pero...- dijo Volpina.

-será otro día- dijo chat noir cargando a ladybug y yéndose


	4. la ilusión y el fuego

**atencion: lemon chloenath, si no les gusta esperar el siguiente capi (o pasar al siguiente si ya esta)**

De regreso en la escuela regresó primero Alya y después Marinette y Adrien -entonces fueron varios vídeos Nino?- dijo Alya

-si, corrí mas de lo que corro en un mes- dijo Nino

-¿es... es seguro entrar ?

¿Marinette no está en riesgo?-preguntó Adrien con ligera paranoia mientras entraba con Marinette detrás de el

-ya tranquilo, fue mucho riesgo con esas transformaciones de Chloe y Nataniel- dijo Marinette abrazandolo por la espalda

-ok entremos cariño- dijo Adrien dejandola pasar

-Marinette, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Nataniel

-ya te tranquilizaste?- pregunto la peliazul

-¿a donde vas?- dijo Adrien interponiendose para parecer desconfiado y con conocimiento de Marinette

-hey tranquilo, recuerda lo que Lady bug dijo- dijo Marinette

-ok... ve con cuidado amor confío en ti- dijo Adrien aun en su pose y resignado

-gracias y descuida la cuídare- dijo el pelirojo

Ya estando solos, el pelirojo se encogió de hombros avergonzado -lo siento...- dijo Nataniel

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño -no quise lastimarte, yo le confesé a Adrien lo que siento por el y... Resultó que era correspondida, solo que el creía que me caía mal -dijo Marinette tranquila

-dile que si se atreve a lastimarte

Lo golpeare- dijo Nataniel

Ella asintió y lo abrazó para después volver donde Adrien que hablaba con la rubia fabricante de akumas

-descuida... te disculpo Pero trata de no hacerle daño a Marinette por favor Y menos en su estado- dijo Adrien

-esta bien, chat noir dijo que... Podría intentar con el desabrido de Nataniel- dijo la rubia

-deberias darle una oportunidad, no hacen mala pareja- dijo Adrien

-Adrien, ¿podemos ir a casa? Tu... Tu padre ya lo sabe y... Es hora de hablar con los mios- dijo Marinette

-claro cariño, vamos- dijo el rubio yendose con la peli azul

-no creo que seas tan mala- escuchó la rubia un susurro en su oreja

-Bien cumplimos- dijo Nataniel poniéndose junto a ella para despuesverla de frente -y bien

¿Lo intentaremos? De a poco claro- añadió

-pues...- dijo ella tomando la mano del peli rojo y acariciando su mejilla -no se siente tan mal después de todo- añadió ante esa sensación

-incluso creo que podría hacer una pintura tuya, una nueva musa en mi vida- dijo Nataniel

-como convenciste a Sabrina para que te diera una foto mía?- preguntó la rubia

-dígamos que tiene que ver con Jagged Stone Y el hecho de que es amigo de mi padre- dijo Nataniel

-lo suponía, pintabas a Marinette por una foto que Milen te dio- dijo la rubia

-ahora te pintaré a ti, si me lo permites, mi musa- dijo Nataniel y Esas dos palabras bastaron para hacerla sonrojar, la vio y se quedo atónito -waoo te vez linda sonrojada- añadio sin pensar

-y como lucirias tu si yo hago esto?- dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que Nathaniel se sonrojo al punto de tener el color de su pelo

-no se te distingue la cara del pelo- dijo la rubia con una pequeña risa

Nathaniel agacha la mirada aun sonrojado y sonriendo -¿así?- dijo para besar su mejilla también, Eso la hizo sonrojar de nuevo y el sonrió como Demoilustrador

-la Venganza es dulce- dijo Nataniel sonriendo

-pero tu empezaste- dijo la rubia

-y la terminé mi musa, ven vámonos- dijo Nataniel tomando su mano delicadamente

Mientras tanto por el lado de Adrien y Marinette ellos estaban por entrar en casa de ella ambos nerviosos

-ok ok ok Vamos les decimos y corro antes de que tu padre me mate- dijo Adrien nervioso

-como chat noir no le temes a nada y como Adrien le temes a tu suegro, si que eres el portador mas extraño que he tenido- dijo Plagga

Ya entrando en la casa, la mamá de Marinette tenia algo parecido a una pluma de corrector en sus manos

-Marinette ¿creen que podamos hablar?- preguntó la señora Sabine

-me pregunto qué pasará- pensó Adrien mientras Ve a Marinette

-claro mamá- respondió Marinette jalando a Adrien

-Claro jeje- dijo Adrien siguiendola

-chicos, creo que en la escuela les enseñaron sobre sexo...- dijo la señora Sabine sonrojandose

-oh no, ya tuve esta conversación con mi padre no de nuevo- pensó Adrien sonrojandose mortalmente

-si mama, estoy embarazada, y es de Adrien- dijo Marinette de lo mas tranquila

-pero Marinette, saben lo que esto implica?- preguntó el señor Tom

-si, señor Dupont, nos casaremos- dijo Adrien

-ven hijo, acompáñame- dijo el señor Tom poniéndose en pie

-cla...claro- dijo Adrien aun nervioso mientras la señora Sabine se quedaba con su hija

30 min después...

-¿cuantas vueltas lleva persiguiéndolo?- Preguntó la señora Sabine con una tasa de café

-no lo se- dijo Marinette triste

-tranquila es normal con un padre Celoso como el tuyo jejeje- dijo la señora Sabine

-esto... es... empate...- dijo el señor Tom jadeando de tanto correr al igual que Adrien

-pero aun así, hablamos con el padre de Adrien- dijo Marinette

-¿aceptó?- pregunto el señor Tom

-espero que si- dijo la señora Sabine

-si, Adrien tendrá un sueldo como modelo, y un departamento amueblado para ambos- dijo Marinette

-de hecho el sueldo ya lo tenía Solo que nunca me dejo usarlo ya sabes para el retiro y todo eso- dijo Adrien

-y... Tendré un empleo como diseñadora en entrenamiento- dijo Marinette

-esa fue la mejor parte... pronto cumplirás tu sueño de ser diseñadora cariño- dijo Adrien tomando su mano

-ejem ejem- dijo el señor Tom llamando la atención de ellos

-Tom compórtate- dijo la señora Sabine

-si cariño- dijo el señor Tom

Adrien se ríe por lo bajo y Marinette se acercó a su papa y atrajo su mano hacia su vientre y algo le hizo brotar las lagrimas de emotividad

-es maravilloso ¿cierto?- preguntó Adrien

-como No tienes idea- dijo Tom

-el milagro de la vida en nuestra hija- dijo Sabine

Tom La abraza con cuidado y la carga

-¡Tom cuidado!- dijo la señora Sabine

-lo se cariño- dijo Tom

Mientras tanto en la galería de Nataniel...

-¡te ves maravillosa!- dijo Nataniel viendola y pintando

-estas loco, sin maquillaje y con el pelo suelto y sin mis lentes me veo nefasta- dijo Chloe

-tienes una belleza natural cariño- respondió el pelirojo

-una vez Marinette dijo que mi maquillaje estaba de mas y creí que lo dijo por envidia- dijo la rubia

-lo dijo porque ocultas tu belleza natural, listo, mi musa, he terminado- dijo Nataniel mientras Chloe se acercaba para ver el cuadro que acentuada la belleza natural de ella

-wooow- dijo Chloe viendo la pintura -cielos, Me... me encanta Nat- dijo Chloe abrazandolo

-que calido abrazo, tus labios ¿serán igual?- Preguntó Nataniel

-¿por qué no... lo compruebas?- preguntó la rubia asercandose a lo que El se acercó mas para besarla tiernamente, El beso subió de tono hasta parecer devorarse el uno al otro

-Qué es esto en mí interior

Siento que me quema y... me encanta- pensó Chloe

Cortaron el beso por la falta de aire mientras retiraban agitados -o aavanzamos muy rápido, o nuestros corazones en verdad desean amar, sea como sea, no me arrepiento- dijo Nataniel

-tampoco yo, mi corazón anhelaba otro como el Y es el tuyo- dijo la rubia

Nataniel la acerco mas a el, esta vez acercandose a su cuello -no entiendo como no te vi antes- dijo quitándole la torera

-lamento los insultos, Ahora soy tuya puedes desquitarte lo que quieras- dijo Chloe sonrojada

-me desquitare de un modo que te hará feliz- dijo Nataniel besando su cuello

-Nataniel...- suspiró Chloe

-¿si mi musa?- preguntó el peli rojo sin dejar de probar la piel del cuello de la rubia

-con... continua- dijo la rubia acariciando la espalda del Chico

El se quitó el saco y la besó de nuevo, esta vez apasionadamente, mientras caminaban a la habitación sin dejar de besarse

Ella disfrutaba de la atención de él mientras besaba y acariciaba su cabello y espalda

Al llegar a la cama el la recostó mientras se ponía sobre ella El se quito la playera mientras la tenia acostada sobre su cama, totalmente a su merced

-ven aquí Nat, Soy tuya- dijo Chloe Sonrojada

-no tan rápido mi musa- dijo Nataniel levantandole la blusa

-es...espero gustarte aasi también- dijo la rubia sonrojada -aunque... ¿Como puedes esconder esos brazos bajo el saco?- preguntó totalmente roja

-tan bello monumento no debe estar escondido mi musa, debe mostrarse al mundo, al menos a mi mundo- dijo Nataniel sonriendo

-ven aquí- dijo Chloe abrazandolo

El le quitó por completo la blusa, y comenzó a besar su cuello y su pecho apasionadamente mientrasChloe araña su espalda fuertemente

-oi de algunas esposas de pintores, que ellos como amantes son como el fuego- dijo Chloe

-y que piensas? Soy como el fuego?- preguntó el peli rojo desbrochando su sostén y quitandoselo sin dejar de repartir besos por toda su piel apasionadamente

-eres como el sol. Ardiente Solo contigo quiero quemarme- dijo Chloe excitada

Nataniel sonrío y se acercó a los atributos de la rubia dejando varias marcas, -ahora tienes tus quemaduras mi musa-

-Y es hora de las tuyas- dijo la rubia dandole la vuelta y empezando a besar su pecho

-no tengo inconveniente- dijo Nataniel sonriendo maliciosamente mientras ella le comenzó a dejar marcas en cuello y pecho

-Eres mío ahora- susurró Chloe

-solo tuyo mi musa- respondió Nataniel acarician do su espalda

Ella busco un pequeño paquetito pero al querer tomarlo Nathaniel le

Da la vuelta -no ahora mi musa- empezando a besarla

-eres fuego Nat- dijo Chloe sonrojada

-Y tú un sol Chloe, Mi sol- dijo el pelirojo

-xq soy un sol?- pregunto la rubia sonriendole acostada en la cama mientras el peli rojo le desbrochaba el pantalón

-Eres imponente, Siempre presente y nesesaria... para mi vida- dijo Nataniel empezando a bajarlo

-tu también lo eres Nat- susurro Chloe

-¿puedo... hacerte mía?- susurró Nataniel a su oído

Ella tomó el paquetito plateado que habia caído en la cama para darselo -si Nat, hazme tuya-

Nathaniel lo tomó de las manos de Chloe con una ligera sonrisa -bien Amor- dijo el colocandolo y acomodandose -¿lista?- Preguntó el olfateando su perfume

Ella asintió con la cabeza esperandolo cuando el empezó a entrar en ella lentamente, la rubia cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-¿me... me detengo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sonrojado a lo que la rubia lo besó apasionadamente para atraerlo hacia ella, Nathaniel empezó a moverse mientras seguía besando a su amada musa

Ella arañó su espalda y se aferró a los mimos del pelirojo y este a su vez se exitaba con cada rasguño de ella

-ahh Nat- gimio la rubia aferrandose a el

-Chloe mi Chloe- dijo Nataniel comenzando a acelerar su ritmo

-solo tuya Nat- dijo la rubia besandolo de nuevo para hacerlo callar

-y yo tuyo- susurró el peli rojo sin dejar de besarla mientras se apoyaba con un brazo y con el otro se dedicaba a recorrerla de Norte a Sur

La rubia tampoco se quedó atrás, ella recorría la espalda de su pelirrojo tortuosamente para después arañarla cuando este daba embestidas fuertes y aisladas

-ahhh Nat- gimio Chloe aferrandose de nuevo a Nataniel

-Chloe- susurro el pelirojo dándole la vuelta quedando ella arriba mientras el se sentaba para darse acceso al cuello y pecho de ella

-Nat- susurró Chloe arañando su espalda mientras se acomodada envolviendolo con sus piernas tratando de no perder el contacto

-mi musa- jadeo Nataniel al sentir el movimiento de la rubia y acomodandose también el sin dejar de embestirla, y así acelerar mas su rirmo

La rubia solo gemia y jadeaba arqueando su espalda entregandose x completo mientras el peli rojo mientras con una mano la sujetaba y con la otra la recorría firme y suavemente aun acelerando su ritmo solo para llegar a la embestida final

Al llegar al clímax, se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama. Chloe se recosto en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón

-te amo Mi Chloe- dijo Nataniel abrazándola -De haberme dado cuenta.. habría buscado tener una oportunidad contigo- añadió

-no se como no me fije en ti antes- dijo Chloe

-estábamos cegados por nuestros amores imposibles Adrien y marinette Fue sabio seguir el consejo de chat- dijo el pelirojo

-ahora somos uno- dijo Chloe levantándose ligeramente para verlo a los ojos

-somos 1- dijo el pelirojo entrelazando su mano con la de ella

-mi artista- dijo Chloe para acercarse mas y besarlo

-Mi musa- respondió Nataniel sonriendo para corresponder al beso tiernamente, pues la rubia había arrancado a Marinette de su corazón solo para entrar ella y enraizarse en el.


	5. amistad jamas pensada

Dias después en la escuela, Marinette y Adrien llegaron y encontraron a los chicos que tenían un regalo para ellos -chicos, todos nos cooperamos para hacerles este regalo- dijo Milen dandoles una bolsa de regalo

-es una cangurera de doble vista, como no sabíamos que va a ser aun, pues decidimos que fuera de ladybug y chat noir- dijo rosita

-gracias chicos esta hermosa- dijo Marinette

-solo lomejor para el bebé- dijo Chloe sonriendo -aunque ¿podrías soltarme Nat?- añadió

-no te solte en todo el fin de semana, no voy a hacerlo ahora- dijo Nataniel hundiendo su cara en el hombro de la rubia

-todo el fin de semana por eso no pude localizarte- dijo Sabrina

-estábamos, siguiendo el consejo de chat noir, por eso no estaba disponible Sabrina- dijo Nataniel dandole un beso en la mejilla a Chloe sin soltarla

-este artista es algo empalagoso y muy muy apasionado- dijo Chloe sonrojada

-gracias, pero tu también lo eres, y algo caprichosa y mimada- dijo Nataniel

-sigue así y no te daré mimos de nuevo- dijo Chloe

-ok, ok, bueno chicos, nosotros tragimos un regalo para ustedes tambien, tomen- dijo Nataniel con otra bolsa de regalo

-gracias- dijo Adrien poniéndola serca de marinette para que ella la vea -toda tuya cariño- añadió

Marinette vio el contenido de la bolsa, el cual era 2 mamelucos, uno de ladybug y el otro de chat noir

-wooow se ven geniales- dijo Adrien sorprendido

-las mejores cosas del tío Nath y la tia Chloe- dijo Chloe sonriendo

-teníamos la misma problemática- dijo Nataniel

-descuiden, aun es muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebé- dijo Marinette a lo que el pelirojo se acercó a ella para tocar su vientre, a lo que ella accedió

-hola pequeño, aquí hay muchos que queremos conocerte- dijo Nataniel tocando el vientre de Marinette a lo que ella sintió un movimiento pequeño, pero que la hizo sonrojar a lo que Adrien miraba la escena con algo de celos

-se movió, o eso crei- dijo Marinette sonrojada

-hey tranquilo viejo es tu hijo el que lleva en su vientre- dijo Nino

-va a ser igual de bonito que Marinette- dijo Nataniel

-de eso no tengas duda- dijo Adrien

-ahora ¿les importaría firmar la paz y dejar de parecer un par de sementales?- dijo Alya

-ok, como tu digas Alya- dijo Nataniel

-ok, oye Nataniel, si te pidiera que pintaras a Marinette ¿cuanto me cobrarias?- dijo Adrien tomandolo por el cuello con el brazo

-¿de cuánto hablamos agreste?- pregunto Nataniel

-5000 francos como mínimo por todos los que tengas de Marinette- dijo Adrien

-que sean 7000 y cerramos en trato- dijo el pelirojo

-hecho- dijo Adrien mientras ambos chicos estrechan sus manos en señal de trato pero deciden seguir apretándolas como si probaran su fuerza

-hey tranquilos chicos no son vencidas- dijo Kim

Ambos Seguían viéndose como reto hasta un Nino les da un zape -ya cálmense chicos- dijo Nino

-ya están igual que el otro día que salimos los 5- dijo Alya a lo que la peli azul enrojeció

-si, estaban disputandose la atención de Marinette- dijo Nino

-claro que no- negoa Adrien

-por supuesto que no- negó Nataniel

-los tengo en video- dijo Alya

Pone play*

Estaba Marinette entre Adrien y Nataniel ambos coqueteando con Marinette

-tu helado se ve rico Marinette ¿me das?- dijo Adrien

-emm... Claro- dijo Marinette sonrojada dándole de su cuchara, Adrien la tomó y lo disfrutó delante de Nataniel el cual estaba bastante celoso

-puedo tomar de tu refresco Marinette?- dijo Nataniel

-cla... Claro Nat- dijo Marinette aun roja mientras Nataniel bebía del popote de ella

Fin del video*

-borra eso Alya- dijo Adrien avergonzado

-¿nunca dejas de grabar?- preguntó el pelirojo

-solo se los muestro para que vean como se veían- dijo Alya riéndose

-evidencia, bien hecho nena- dijo Nino riendose a lo que Alya lo miro coquetamente

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Gabriel agreste...

-Nathaly, no haré ataques akuma un tiempo, me entere que el ultimo atacó a mi hijo y mi nuera con mi nieto en su vientre- dijo el agreste mayor

-¿está seguro señor?- pregunto la inmutada Nathaly

-si, que Ladybug y chat noir descansen un tiempo, no haré más hasta que mi nieto nazca- dijo el agreste mayor

-como deseé señor Programare su agenda normal entonces- dijo Nathaly

-puedes retirarte- dijo Gabriel

-por supuesto- dijo Nathaly yéndose

Varias semanas después llego el dia de la boda, todos estaban en la iglesia y los nervios del rubio no se hicieron esperar Adrien estaba tiezo de los nervios, propio de la fecha

-viejo no exageres, solo es tu boda- dijo Nino

-si nada más el día más importante de nuestras vidas- dijo Adrien

-bien adriku, ya es hora de que entres, Marinette ya viene en camino- dijo Chloe empujandolo por la espalda

-si si ya voy voy- dijo Adrien siendo empujado por la rubia -listo- añadió en su posición

Al estar en posición se escucho un grito -ya llegó- dijo Alya mientras todos entraban

-ya llegó- dijo Adrien mientras empezaba a dar círculos sobre sí mismo

-bro tranquilo- dijo Nino sujetandolo

-y esta hermosa- dijo Kim

-si, Hermosa- dijo Adrien viendo la cual si viera un ángel

tras la fiesta Adrien estaba entrando a la habitación con Marinette -solo voy a baño y sere todo tuyo mi Lady- dijo soltandola

Al salir y voltear a verla... la pobrecita estaba dormida -debió ser un día agotador- dijo Adrien con una pequeña risa y acariciando su mejilla

-valla, se durmió tendras que bañarte con agua helada- dijo Plagga

-ja ja ja y tú despertar sin camenbert en la almohada- dijo Adrien sarcástico

-oye estamos hablando de ti no de mi queso- dijo Plagga

-listo, ahora los adornos del cabello no la molestarán- dijo Tikki con todos los adornos en el Buró

-gracias Tikki- dijo Adrien

-vamos Tikki, Adrien necesita un baño- dijo Plagga llevandosela, a lo que el rubio al verse solo desvistio a la peli azul dejandola en ropa interior para meterse a la cama con ella en boxer

-te amo- dijo Adrien besando su mejilla y acurrucandola con el

Al día siguiente, Marinette despertó en brazos de su rubio que dormía y se vio semidesnuda al igual que el, Marinette sonrío y beso el pecho del rubio delicadamente

-buenos días bogabuu- dijo Adrien despertandose

-¿me tomaste anoche?- preguntó Marinette mirándolo tiernamente

-no amor, fui al baño y cuando salí estabas tranquilamente dormida Y no quise molestarte- dijo el rubio devolviendole la mirada tierna

-entonces te la debo- dijo Marinette besando su pecho

-si... pero de eso hablamos después

Quieres desayunar amor- dijo el rubio acariciando el vientre de Marinette

-¿seguro? ¿No quieres desayunarme primero?- dijo Marinette subiendo a su cuello para besarlo

-¿quien podría negarse a tan tentadora oferta?- dijo Adrien sonriendo como Chat Noir y besándo su cuello a lo que ella se dejó acorralar por el sin dejar de acariciarlo, el empezó a acariciar su cintura mientras bajaba a su pecho mientras en el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa mientras buscaba la mirada del rubio tiernamente

Marinette acaricio su rostro mientras lo acercaba para besarlo -soy tuya Adrien- susurró la peli azul sin separarse de el

-y yo solo tuyo mi amor- dijo el rubio besando su mentón

-se gentil- dijo Marinette sonriendo sonrojada

-si mi amor- respondió el rubio acariciandola gentilmente para hacerla suya del modo mas tierno y gentil posible


	6. la mariquita oscura y el artista

ATENCION, antes de comenzar a leer este capitulo os advierto que contiene lemon, si no les gusta, esperen el siguiente capi o si ya esta pasen de largo al siguiente capitulo, asi que... lean bajo su propio riesgo

_

Mientras tanto en la galería de Nataniel, el estaba terminando una pintura de Chloe, en la cual estaba acostada, dormida mientras una sabana blanca de seda la cubría de estar completamente desnuda

Chloe se acercó a el y le dio una taza de cafe -ten Nat...- dijo la rubia y después vio el cuadro -wooow- añadió asombrada, Nataniel se dio cuenta de que chloe habia visto el cuadro y enrojecio de nuevo

-me... pintaste así... Nat esta increíble- dijo Chloe

-parecias un ángel- dijo Nataniel tomando la taza y bebiendo un poco de café, al beber derramó un poco sobre su pecho desde el extremo de su boca mientras la rubia vio escurrir el café por el torso desnudo de el

-déjame a mi- dijo la rubia que fue y donde estaba la gota, beso la zona y limpio el camino con su lengua

-mi... Musa- dijo Nataniel sonriendo maliciosamente mientras cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que Chloe le estaba proporcionando

Chloe deja la Taza a un lado -ven Aquí- susurró la rubia muy cerca de el

Nataniel hizo a un lado los tirantes de su vestido haciéndolo caer y revelando un coordinado negro con motas rojas

-cielos Antibug, te vez... provocativa- dijo el pelirojo viendola mientras sonreia maliciosamente

Chloe intentó bajarle los pantalones y revearon un boxer con tema de Demoilustrador -¿seguro que no nos pusimos de acuerdo Demo?- dijo ella viendo si boxer

-planeó otro ataque pero esta vez tu eres el blanco- dijo Nataniel

-quisiera verlo- dijo Chloe besandolo apasionadamente a lo que Nataniel corresponde acariciando la piel de ella, ambos llegaron besándose al cuarto de el cayendo el sobre ella sin dejar de besarla mientras empezó a besar sus cuello y después su pecho, su vientre

-que pintaras demo?- pregunto Chloe sonriendo maliciosamente el sonrió del mismo modo mientras con la llena de sus dedos acaricia el cuerpo de la rubia como si pintara con los dedos

-ahhh demo- susurro la rubia mientras las caricias del pelirojo siguen hasta llegar a su vientre

-demo- susurro la rubia, al pelirojo le dio un Flashazo de cordura, lo que le hizo ponerse en pie rápidamente dejando ansiosa a la rubia

-¿qu... qué haces??- dijo Chloe algo frustrada

-tengo una sorpresa para ti mi musa, ven aquí y cierra los ojos- ordenó el pelirojo a lo que ella cierra los ojos y con su mano sigue a Nataniel, el sacó unos antifaces de antibug y Demoilustrador y se los coloca para ponerse frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo -abrelos- dijo el pelirojo

Chloe los abrio y sonrió malevolamente -Debo admitir Que te has sobrepasado Demoilustrador- dijo la rubia

-bien Antibug, ¿no te apetece seguir el estúpido consejo de Volpina y Chat Noir?- dijo Nataniel sonriendo malevolamente

-veamos si tú puedes aguantar el castigo Demo- dijo Chloe arrojandolo a la cama y poniendose encima de el -prepárate- añadió sonriendo retadoramente

-castigame, versión maquiavélica de Ladybug- dijo el pelirojo

Chloe aprieto sus mejillas con un gesto de celos -no te atrevas a nombrar a alguien más estando conmigo ¿entendiste?- dijo la rubia tratando de parecer mala

Nataniel se levantó y la sujeto de su cadera -claro Antibug, mientras yo dibujare por todo el lienzo de tu piel- dijo el pelirojo besando sus atributos por encima del sosten

-tienes medio lienzo- respondió la rubia quitándose el sostén -ahora puedes intentarlo- añadió

-aun no tengo mi lápiz- dijo el pelirojo moviendo su cadera aún sujetando la de ella haciendo que su hombría roce con su centro varias veces -pues... Parece que aquí esta Antibug- añadió

-¿y qué esperas Demo? Empieza a crear arte- ordenó Chloe para empezar a mover ligeramente sus caderas a lo que Nataniel le dio la vuelta para retirar su pantaleta con los dientes muy lentamente

-Demo travieso- dijo Chloe

-ahora que retire esta estorbosa prenda, voy a proceder con mi pintura- dijo Nataniel besandola apasionadamente antes de hundirse en ella lenta y tortuosamente mientras Chloe empezó a acariciar la espalda de Nataniel usando ligeramente sus uñas

-Antibug malcriada- dijo el pelirojo embistiendola fuertemente

-aaah- gimio Chloe enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de el

-aaah Chloe- gimio el pelirojo que se sentía exitado por la accion de ella

El pelirojo beso su cuello mientras con una mano se sostenía con la otra masajeaba uno de los senos de ella mientras con cada caricia beso y embestida ella rasguñaba a su amado

Chloe le dio la vuelta quedando arriba -es hora de tus quemaduras mi Demo- dijo Chloe moviendo su cadera y empezó a marcar su pecho

-ahhh niña malcriada- dijo Nataniel sujetandola de la cadera y embistiendola fuertemente queriendo marcar el ritmo por sobre ella, ella gemia al ritmo que marcaba Nataniel mientras lo marcaba

El le dio la vuelta quedando ella abajo para después sujerarla de las muñecas, dandose acceso total al cuello y mucho de ella -dime Antibug (embiste) ¿cuanto (embiste) crees (embiste) poder (embiste) resistir? (embiste mas fuerte)- Dijo Nataniel

-solo... aah... sigue... aaah... haciendo... aaah... lo tuyo... ¡aaaah!!!!- respondió la rubia entre gemidos

-parece que mi maquiavélica musa se ha rendido- dijo Nataniel defendiéndose para besar su cuello y dar otra embestida imprevista

-ahhhh- gimio Chloe sujetandolo y dandole la vuelta -no cantes victoria- continuó sobre él esta vez ella poniendo el ritmo en su cadera -Aún falta Y para rematar- añadio acercandose a su oído -se que olvidaste ponerte la protección pero descuida Hoy puedo recibir tu semilla con tranquilidad en mi interior- concluyó mordiendo ligeramente su Oreja, llevando al rubio al éxtasis

-oh, mi musa- gimio el pelirojo que volvió a engancharla a su cadera con una mano y con la otra la mantenía cerca de el para seguir degustando su piel como si de una dulce mermelada se tratara

-que dices Nat?- dijo Chloe moviendose muy rápido para después bajar el ritmo -¿Te gusta?- añadio mientras vuelve a acelerar y frena poco a poco de nuevo

-la musa enseñandole arte al artista, que tierna Antibug- dijo girandola de nuevo quedando el arriba -quieres jugar con los ritmos? Te enseñaré a jugar- añadió embistiendola rapida y fuertemente para después detenerse y volver a embestir de nuevo

-¿es... es todo?- pregunto la rubia mientras sus manos temblaban pues estaba resistiendo

-estas a punto, tus temblorosas manos lo dicen- dijo Nataniel sonriendo triunfante

Chloe empezó a moverse también -no me rendiré- suspiró Chloe

-tampoco yo, MI Antibug- dijo Nataniel besandola apasionadamente y entrelazado su mano con la de ella mientras ella empezó a besarle

El pelirojo la beso rudamente mientras jugaba con el ritmo de las embestidas, llevando a la rubia al límite -¿te rindes Antibug?- dijo Nataniel manteniendo su ritmo

-jamás- dijo Chloe dandole la vuelta y ella empieza a moverse bruscamente sobre él llevándolo al límite -¿y tú demo?- preguntó ella

-nunca- respondió el pelirojo volteandolo la tortilla Y embistiendola mas fuerte y rapido

-aah no... no mientas aah Puedo sentirte aaah- dijo Chloe entre gemidos

-también te siento- dijo Nataniel -estas a punto- añadió besandola, en el momento, ambos llegaron al climax mientras se besaban

El pelirojo cayó junto a ella sobre el colchon acurrucandola en su pecho quitandole el antifaz a la par del suyo

-te amo- dijo Chloe Acariciando su cabello

-y yo a ti mi musa- respondio el pelirojo besando su frente

-quedate Chloe- dijo el pelirojo abrazandola con necesidad

-claro Nat, todo el día y la noche- dijo Chloe, Nathaniel feliz por la noticia empieza a besarla por toda la carita, la rubia ante esos mimos se recosto en el pecho del pelirojo muy contenta.


End file.
